Sweet Enigma
by Sweet Charisma
Summary: Shounen ai. 3x4 1x2 Quatre and Duo ponder the mysteries of relationships together. 2x4 friendship Chapter 6 is up.
1. Spiffy Fudge and a Heartfelt Chat

{Title}: Sweet Enigma   
  
{Author}: Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 1. Spiffy Fudge and a Heartfelt Talk.  
  
{Disclaimer}: I don't own Gundam Wing If I did Quatre and Trowa would have hooked up a while ago.   
  
{Pairings}: Yaoi; 1X2, 3X4, 2X4 Friendship, I don't know if I'm gunna pair up Wufei. Suggestions are more than welcome I'll be more than happy to take requests. Wufei is also a treasure character to me so feel free.  
  
{Short Summary} : Quatre and Duo ponder the mysteries of relationships. Can they get the men they care about to open up to them?  
  
{Meaning}: 1.) While keeping him in character I'm determined to set a few stories out there that show Quatre isn't as weak as some make him out to be. I love Quatre-torturing stories as much as the next fan and of course I will write some. I just kinda felt him in my mind begging me to give him a break .   
  
2.) 3X4 is deathly cute.   
  
3.) For your enjoyment Feedback is much appreciated. It motivates me to write. I can't continue a story if my readers don't review. Have fun! Try not to flame? Be sensible. I love that. Read and Review!

* * *

Quatre Winner, about 19 years of age now, stood in the kitchen of the spacious mansion he owned. His blonde bangs fell to his forehead complementing the short length of his hair and the deep blue of his eyes. He hummed a soft tune he always used to play on his violin as a boy. Quatre stood on his tippy toes, reaching for a bowl in the cupboard above the kitchen. Baking. That's what he'd been doing all night while the others were out at the karaoke hall. Yes, he'd been invited. But once he told them he would much rather stay home and relax instead of singing in a crowded smoky bar they were obliged to let him. He wouldn't have gotten off so easy if he hadn't been working hard all week. And finally! A day off. A smile crept across his angelic face as he pulled out yet another spoon to mix another batch of fudge. For no purpose at all, but he simply enjoyed baking.   
  
He heard the kitchen door open. Not everybody came through. It was only Duo. The older braided boy sat down on the table with a forceful sigh. The last person Quatre expected to see was the most fun-loving of the group. Especially this early. Or had Quatre really been baking for that long?   
  
"Yo, Quat." Duo finally greeted. Quatre didn't have to turn around to know Duo was in an exhausted mood. The blonde looked curiously to his watch. It was only 9:30.  
  
"Hey, Duo." His voice allowed sympathy and comfort. It invited Duo to freely rant. "Why so morose?" Duo shot Quatre a confused look. Quatre sighed. "Let me try this again." He said with a chuckle. "You okay?"   
  
"That's all you had to say." Duo's playfully irritated voice told Quatre. A smirk escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but noticed the "neat mess" on the counter. Nope, nothing was scattered. Everything was still tidy. Even if there were bowls, spoons, and batter-covered mixing utensils all over the place. Quatre rarely ever made a mess and when he did, it wasn't quite that much of a disaster. Duo stood up out of the chair and walked over to the counter. Quatre was about to throw the mixing spoon in the sink when Duo grabbed it. "Don't mind if I do." He said as he started licking the mix off. Quatre rolled his eyes and leaned up against Duo's chest.   
  
"You're something else. You know that?" He shook his head at his best friend. Duo licked his lips clean and leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Quatre's forehead.  
  
"I try." Duo smiled with pride and Quatre stood back up straight and started on popping the next pan of fudge in the fridge to harden. That was a great thing that had happened after the war. All five pilots moved into the mansion and Duo and Quatre somehow managed to become really close. They could tell each other anything and hell, they didn't even have to talk. Somehow the other knew when the other was feeling down and had a slight hint of why. Right now, Quatre was detecting something happened with Heero. Or rather, hadn't happened. The cheery Duo had been trying to snag the stoic pilot countless times. No luck.   
  
"So, yeah." Duo began to break the comfortable silence. "Not even a glance tonight, Quatre. I left. I couldn't take it."   
  
Quatre slowly turned to face Duo after closing the fridge. His apprehensive blue eyes studied the violet in Duo's. "Are you sure? I mean…you guys still would have been there for a good two or three hours." Quatre insisted.   
  
Duo shook his head. "No way. Why should today change anything?" Duo sighed and tossed the spoon into the sink. "Maybe he's just not interested. I don't understand why he's so afraid. He gave me signs before and now all of a sudden they're gone." It was true. Heero'd done little things. Like defend Duo against Wufei. He'd sometimes use a gentle tone with Duo. But for the past week that had stopped. It was a mystery why. The shorter boy reached out and put a consoling hand on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Be patient." Quatre's voice grew dangerous and he winked. "Soon he'll realize just what he's missing."   
  
Duo laughed. "Hah. You're right. How could he not? I mean…" He gestured to himself. He wore a black muscle shirt and dark denim jeans. "I'm a hot piece." Quatre leaned in and planted a light kiss on Duo's cheek.   
  
"That you are." He said with a smile and a pat to the taller boy's muscular chest. He continued to the counter where he pushed a bunch of the bowls into the sink. He'd do the dishes later. He'd let go of his servants, feeling it unfair to them. Of five pilots whom didn't need to work to earn money they felt no need to be waited on hand and foot. Eventually they all gave in to Quatre's offerings. "It's been a hard war! You guys deserve it! At least consider…You don't even have to stay forever." He'd insisted.   
  
Quatre took out a ready pan of fudge from the fridge. Duo walked over to the table and took a seat. Quatre kicked the refrigerator door closed and turned to Duo. "Would you like to talk? We've got fresh treats to last us forever." Quatre tempted with a wave of the pan.   
  
"But, of course! Have you ever known me to turn down your baking?" Duo laughed. His expression grew exhausted, yet still light-hearted. Quatre's presence always made him loosen up even more than he usually was. "Ah…though…can we not talk about Heero? It's a little bit frustrating." Duo rested his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm. His eyes slipped shut.   
  
Quatre nodded. "Anything, Duo." Quatre walked over to the table and sat down in a chair near his best friend with poise. He set the pan of fudge in the middle and took a knife from the set on the table. He grabbed a napkin and cut Duo a piece.   
  
Duo slowly sat up and inwardly thanked Quatre. For the fudge and for his help. He took his in his fingers and broke off a piece, bringing it to his mouth. His eyes widened as it nearly melted on his tongue. He threw a near-distressed look to Quatre. "It's so…so…so…perfectly sweet!"   
  
Quatre chuckled, flattered. "Thanks Duo."   
  
Quatre cut a piece for himself and the two ate in silence for a couple of moments. "…You guys at least have fun at the bar?" Quatre finally asked.  
  
Duo nodded, his face grew somber. "Oh yeah…they had fun."   
  
"They? As in not you?"   
  
Duo said nothing. Clearly indicating that as a yes Quatre reached across the corner of the kitchen table to place his hand over Duo's. "Hey…none of that."   
  
Duo chuckled hollowly and looked up at Quatre. "Who is it that you have your eye on, Quat?"  
  
Quatre jerked his hand back suddenly. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me."   
  
Quatre fell silent for a few moments. He hadn't thought about Trowa since they'd left. Why did Duo have to awaken thoughts of the boy? All Quatre wanted to do was let things run their course. Their relationship was going so well so far and they were so close to being official. That's why he didn't want to talk about it. He wouldn't be able to stop talking about it, being the open person he was.  
  
"Come on Quatre. You've told me everything about you. Except that." Duo seemed to hesitate looking into Quatre's eyes for a minute. "It's not Heero is it? That's not why he's acting so-"  
  
"Bite your tongue Duo! I would never do that to you!" Quatre's slighted voice snapped. Duo's expression loosened.   
  
"Sorry, Quat. Paranoia."   
  
Quatre sighed and let his muscles relax. "It's okay Duo, I understand really. But the Gods! Why would you think I would keep something like that from you?" They'd always talked about Duo's liking for Heero together from the get go. Why would he suddenly feel this way.  
  
"I don't know…" Duo rested his forehead in his palms. He shook slightly and Quatre's eyes would have softened more at that sight if it had been possible for them to be any more compassionate. "It's…frustrating. Why isn't he giving in to his emotions?"   
  
"Duo, people like Heero take time. Trust me." Quatre smiled. "If Heero was an onion, you'd clearly see the first layer, at least, has been peeled." Duo looked up, a smile on his face. "Thanks to you."  
  
"Sometimes…the pain is just too much though."   
  
Quatre sighed, a tiny breath escaping his lips. He wished he could just somehow push into Heero's mind and speed up the process of opening him up to the world. "Remember what I always told you during the war, Duo?"   
  
"You told me a number things." Duo answered in a cynical tone. Nothing Quatre wasn't used to, though. Otherwise he would have taken offense.   
  
Quatre glared slightly. "You know what I mean." Duo just seriously gave him a blank look. Reluctantly, Quatre gave in and just repeated the Latin phrase. "Quae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt." It seemed to ring a bell inside Duo's head. Quatre knew enough Latin to speak it fluently when coming into contact with somebody whom only spoke that. Being a Winner businessman, he simply had to know a variety of languages.   
  
"Oh yeah! What can hurt you can also help you?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "Precisely."   
  
Suddenly, Duo knew what Quatre was getting at. Patience. How could he be so blinded? "Quatre…I don't know if it was your Heero-Onion analogy, but whatever it was sure helped a lot." Duo smiled and planted a kiss lightly on Quatre's lips. "Thank you."   
  
Quatre's eyes nearly brimmed with tears of joy. Duo would be okay tonight. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."  
  
Quatre knew all this from experience with Trowa. Slowly, day by day, Trowa opened up more and more to him. There they created a bond nobody could possibly break. One Quatre felt so obviously from Trowa.   
  
Eventually Quatre wanted more. He wasn't sure Trowa felt the same way, but pretty damned sure. He would just have to let things run their course. A smile crept across his lips. He wondered how Trowa was holding out at the Karaoke bar.  
  
With a wink, Duo picked up the knife and cut himself another piece of fudge. Quatre laughed and rested his cheek in his palm.  
  
"Quatre…" He began, getting the blondes attention completely. "Some things confuse the hell out of us, but you and I will never let each other hanging."   
  
Quatre nodded. "Amen."  
  
"And another thing that will never be confusing." Duo looked up to Quatre, picking a piece of fudge off his second slab. "This fudge…is spiffy."

* * *

TBC very soon. 


	2. Who Quat Fancies

{Title}: Sweet Enigma   
  
{Author}: Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter}: 2. Who Quat fancies.   
  
{Notes}: Speeding up the process of elaboration   
  
Special thanks to Ashen Skies for letting me know that made little sense. And thank you all for your kind reviews. Here's chapter 2. ;)   
  
"Hm…Queen of the Damned."   
  
"Horror, Duo?"   
  
"Would you rather a chick flick?"  
  
"I suppose not."   
  
Quatre sat on the couch, tucking his feet beneath his legs. He wore blue flannel pajamas now. They were comfy. He looked to Duo, who was going through the DVD rack in his own pair of silk red pajamas. His long chestnut hair was unraveled out of the braid, still wavy from the design. He usually took it out before bed because a braid was just uncomfortable to sleep on.  
  
"10 things I hate about you? Cause that ones just gunna get me started, again…"   
  
It was about 11:00 when Duo and Quatre finally decided to sit down on the couch and watch a movie. They dropped the subject of love to just relax. Quatre, however, knew Duo would find some way to force who he loved out of him. The blonde wouldn't fight it anymore when that moment came, he determined. Duo was his best friend. He would help him with whatever he needed. Just as he always had. He smiled to himself and looked to Duo. He couldn't help thinking how great his best friend really was. Duo's brow quirked.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
Duo had apparently caught the small chuckle that escaped his lips. His eyes rested upon his best friend with warmth. Duo seemed to melt just then and there. It was almost as if he'd read Quatre's mind. A small smile escaped his lips with a sigh.  
  
"Oh nothing…just wondering something."   
  
Duo couldn't help but say something. "Judging by the look on your face…what's running through your mind is something along the lines of… 'Well, Duo told me who he loved. Maybe I should just tell him who I love.'" There it was. Blunt. God, now it was time to tell Duo.   
  
Quatre wasn't surprised. It was kinda obvious anyway. Besides, this conversation was inevitable. They'd talked about times Duo had with Heero for about an hour before this. Other things in between of course, but that seemed to be what they always came back to. And Quatre didn't mind one bit.   
  
"Face it Quat, some part of you really wants to tell me." His voice grew soft as he sat near the DVD rack with a horror movie nonchalantly in his lap.  
  
Quatre's indecisive look gave away his inward debate. Duo was absolutely right. He did want to say something. Maybe he should just tell Duo why he hadn't by now. Why he wanted to stop thinking so much about Trowa.  
  
"You're right," He started, trying to find the right words. "How obvious is it?"   
  
Duo just smirked. It definitely wouldn't be Wufei. Wufei just, as much as he didn't want to admit it, preferred women. He was even a little distant from them a lot of the time. Of course it wouldn't be Duo, they were the best of friends. Sure something had almost bloomed a while back but they quickly decided friendship is what they both needed from each other. Besides, Duo wasn't even that vain, contrary to popular belief. At least not when it came to subjects like this. The possibility of Quatre loving somebody outside the circle of the five was unlikely. At least not when it was so deeply he couldn't even talk about it with his best friend. "It's Trowa, huh Quat?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "Who else would it be?"   
  
Duo slid the DVD back on the rack and picked Queen of the Damned back out. "Honestly. I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. What's so bad about it?" A hint of jealousy caught Duo's features. "He obviously returns the feelings--"   
  
Quatre opened his mouth but words didn't seem to come out. How could he have been so stupid and how much this might hurt Duo? The brunette rose and slid the DVD in the player. "I…Duo…I just think that may be the problem."   
  
Duo appeared confused. "Quatre…?" He grabbed the remote, but never took his eyes off Quatre.   
  
Quatre took a pillow off the couch and gripped it in his hands. He squeezed the material in his hands. "I just thought that…maybe if I talked about it…I wouldn't be able to quit talking about it…"   
  
Duo tilted his head slightly. He pressed play and the DVD menu came up. "I don't get it Quat…why would that be bad?"   
  
"It wouldn't be bad…so to speak…" Quatre started. He tilted his head up to look toward Duo. He scooted over on the couch and Duo sat next to him. Duo was silent for a couple of moments. He finally layed down on the couch. He patted beside him as an invitation for his golden-haired friend to do the same. Quatre was silent, his features never changed from wistful. He climbed besides Duo toward the inside of the couch. He let his head rest on Duo's chest and his hand somehow found it's way to the taller pilots toned stomach. It was comfortable, allowing them just enough room to cuddle. Duo slipped his arm around Quatre's shoulders and brought him close. Duo just thought it was great that he can come home from one of the worst nights he's ever had in his life and find himself having a wonderful time with his best friend. Being so trusted… So relaxing knowing Quatre had a good reason behind what he kept from Duo. A small sigh escaped Quatre's lips. He continued. "I just really don't want it to feel forced on him, ya know?"   
  
Duo "Mm…" He nodded with the response.  
  
"If I go around acting like a giddy little schoolgirl in love…it's not going to seem like this relationship came naturally. All that's going to accomplish is making me feel like an idiot around him and pretty soon I'm just not going to be myself." Quatre paused. That wasn't so hard. It felt good to get that out. He felt Duo's hand start to cover his. He squeezed the slightly older boy's hand fondly. "I just couldn't bear to do that to Trowa." It sounded a little bit stupid now that Quatre thought about it. It was foolish to not share such precious information with Duo.  
  
Quatre tilted his head up. What he saw made him frown. Duo was looking off into space. In envy Quatre supposed. A tear found it's place on Duo's cheek. Quatre suddenly felt weak. He hadn't imagined Duo would feel this much of a longing for feelings like Quatre had. He instantly knew that Duo would give anything to have Quatre's troubles in place of his own with Heero. It would certainly beat feeling completely neglected by such a loved one. If Quatre was given the chance he would switch situations with Duo on any given day. But he just couldn't.   
  
Quatre settled with a forced smile and stretching his neck slightly enough to press a kiss on his best friends chin. He held back the urge to sincerely apologize and take back the whole conversation. This would only burden the brunette more.   
  
"Thank you for listening." Is what he settled for sincerely. Duo looked down slightly to meet the blondes gaze, forcing a smile.  
  
"No problem Quat…I'm just glad you finally got that out in the open." His tone was playful. Genuinely, he was happy Quatre finally entrusted Duo and himself with the information despite whatever personal envy he had.   
  
Much to the blondes surprise, Quatre didn't regret that as much as he thought he would. No feeling of insecurity ever crossed his mind. He would never doubt Trowa.   
  
Quatre reached over, snuggling into Duo's chest as he grabbed the DVD remote from his hand.   
  
"Let's watch the movie?"  
  
Duo chuckled, finally relaxing his tense muscles and reaching a hand up to stroke it through Quatre's soft hair. He was grateful Quatre understood his feelings. Even more grateful he didn't have to admit he was jealous. "Quatre, I would want nothing more." 


	3. Couldn't Be Me Without You

{Title}: Sweet Enigma   
  
{Author}: Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter}: 3. Couldn't Be "Me" Without You  
  
{Notes}: Flames are not nice. :P  
  
To those of you sticking with me, (And you're all very sweet. I was nearly speechless with the feedback.) thanks a lot for your patience It'll heat up and Trowa and Heero are coming in veeery soon.   
  
Jania: You gave me a wonderful idea for a next fic. I wanna get this one at least near finished before I start another. Thank you. =)  
  
Quatre awoke groggily, a small pain in his side from probably sleeping the wrong way. He heard Duo's paced breathing next to him as the loud music of a main character 'Lestat' still played in the ending credits of the movie. Quatre winced. It was painfully loud and just not his kind of music. He slowly rose, taking the remote from tucked under Duo's side. The brunette stirred slightly and Quatre smiled upon his best friend. He didn't know when, but somehow they'd both fallen asleep this time. Usually it was just Quatre getting tired during a horror movie. He looked at the watch on his wrist. Nearly 1:30. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero weren't back yet. Otherwise one of them would have awoken before now.   
  
The blonde shut off the deafening music with one swift click. He carefully slid from Duo's arm with a tiny child-like smile. He didn't want to disturb the pain on his side either. He kissed Duo's cheek and, after a sidelong glance to make sure his best friend was still asleep, walked down the corridor into the kitchen.   
  
He walked to the sink, deciding to wait for Trowa and kill time by washing the dishes from earlier. He missed the taller boy terribly and wanted nothing more than, at the very least, a hug. He chuckled to himself and started washing. When he was finished with that, he walked over to the table, grabbing the 3 quarters-eaten pan of fudge and covering it with foil. He set it on the counter and sighed. Hands on his hips, he drifted off, eyes slipping shut. He was so tired. Maybe he shouldn't wait up for Trowa. Maybe he should pick Duo up and carry him into his own comfortable bed. He leaned against the refridgerator with exaustion.   
  
He roused to two strong arms engulfing him. The blond felt them lift him off the kitchen floor, an arm under his knees and behind his back. Slowly his senses came to an awakening and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He breathed in the spicy scent of the person. One unmistakable.   
  
"T-trowa?"   
  
Quatre called, confused. Last he remembered was musing and leaning against the fridge, waiting for Trowa. It didn't seem all that long ago.  
  
"Sh…" The deep voice whispered. "You fell asleep in quite the awkward place, little one."   
  
Quatre tilted his head up all he could in his lethargy. He caught a glimpse of Trowa's face, showing a hint of a smile. Quatre couldn't help but smile. He felt his cheeks flush red. He'd fallen asleep against the refridgerator?  
  
Trowa's chuckle shot a warmth through the Blonde's heart. He inattentively clutched the material of Trowa's black turtleneck in his fist. He loved this feeling so much. The feeling of a lover's warmth. "What time is it?" He asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"2:30."   
  
They were standing in one place, but Quatre didn't mind one bit. He wanted Trowa to hold him like this for as long as it was possible. "Why were you guys out so late?"   
  
He felt Trowa shrug. Quatre sighed lightly, relieved that he smelled nothing of alcohol. He smiled to himself and snuggled into Trowa's chest. Trowa started walking, probably taking it that Quatre was getting extremely tired (Which Quatre was.). "We were just having fun and lost track of time."   
  
"That's nice," Quatre yawned. "I love when you have fun with the guys."   
  
His voice was lethargic once again. He wouldn't fully remember this moment having been so tired. Chances were, Quatre would feel great in the morning and not remember why.  
  
Quatre didn't realize how many moments of silence passed until he felt Trowa set him down on the soft linen that was his bed.  
  
His eyes shot open this time, fully awake. He sat up against his headboard. Quatre looked to his side and saw Trowa sitting beside him with a startled look.   
  
"Sorry Tro."   
  
"Hm." Trowa responded with a nod.   
  
Suddenly, something inside Quatre sparked. "Duo?"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing Duo told you how he walked out early?"   
  
"Well, duh." Quatre laughed. "I saw him come in silly."   
  
"Well," Trowa continued, humor in his voice. "Heero knew he had something to do with it. Because, well…let's face it. Heero cares a little more than he'd like to admit."  
  
Yup, It was true. Quatre wondered how long Heero was going to pretend not to. And moreover, what in the world does he have to hide?   
  
"Uh huuh…" Quatre's voice permitted Trowa to go on. He took this opportunity to actually study Trowa. Looking into his jade eyes, he couldn't help but notice the black of his turtleneck sweater complimented them nicely. Quatre shook his head. He should really listen to this. It could be something he could talk to Duo about on their next Saturday night ice-cream binge.  
  
"He saw Duo asleep on the couch and he decided to actually carry him back into his room." Trowa explained, surprise present in his profound voice. Ah, the voice Quatre loved so dearly.   
  
Quatre smiled, apparently sharing the surprise. "Guilt's finally getting the best of him." Quatre observed. Trowa gave a hint of a chuckle, which was the most anybody ever got out of him.   
  
A sigh escaped Quatre's small lips. "Trowa…did he mention anything about Duo?"  
  
Trowa frowned. He shook his head. "No…but then again, he didn't say much of anything at all tonight."  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed in sorrow. "Oh…", was all his lips could mutter. Not good news on Duo's part.   
  
Trowa picked up on Quatre's melancholy mood. Determined to brush away his worry, Trowa rose. He fixed the pillow and urged Quatre to lay down. "Sleep now, little one. It's late." He smiled, kissing Quatre's forehead.  
  
Quatre's heart nearly skipped a beat at the feel of Trowa's warm lips. He smiled with a child-like charisma. "You're right. Things will work out…won't they?" Quatre asked as if he truly believe Trowa knew the answer.   
  
Trowa nodded. "Of course. Especially giving how much we all believe in your ambition."  
  
He lifted the covers and Quatre willingly slipped under them. Trowa slipped his fingers into the smaller boy's and squeezed fondly.   
  
Quatre looked up longingly to Trowa as he helped him settle into bed. Was this ever going to be official? Their relationship? He felt it so strongly…yet…it wasn't for sure. Quatre slipped his eyes shut as Trowa's lips neared his. Closer and closer until they met in a sweet, eloquent kiss. Trowa withdrew, lips still inches from Quatre's. This wasn't the first time they'd kissed. They never really talked about it when they kissed. They didn't have to use words to know what it meant. It was all said through the passion felt. And Quatre wouldn't have it any other way. It was very special to him.   
  
"Good night, angel…"   
  
Trowa whispered affectionately, releasing his hold on Quatre's hand. He quickly planted a kiss on the blondes cheek and turned to leave, almost looking reluctant.   
  
Quatre couldn't find the words. He couldn't find the words for the passion he'd just felt or for a simple good night. He stumbled across his words until finally he found the right few. He didn't want Trowa to leave. Not yet. This is where they belonged tonight. Together. ((No sexual content intended. ))   
  
"T-Tro-wa…"  
  
His soft voice choked. Trowa turned around, face filled with concerned.  
  
"Stay with me?" He asked, tears nearly welling in his eyes with the strong emotion he felt for the slightly older boy.  
  
Trowa's lips formed into a smile. "I'd be happy to." He agreed. "I'll just go get pajamas on." With one last smile, he left Quatre's room. Quatre fell back onto his pillow with a wistful smile. He was finally going to be able to wake up in Trowa's arms. He should have told Duo earlier. The chestnut-haired pilot was right. He felt so much more comfortable with his feelings. Unafraid to show them freely. "Thank you, my friend." He whispered, as if Duo could hear him. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 


	4. Give Me A Reason

{Title}: Sweet Enigma   
  
{Author}: Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter}: 4. Give Me a Reason.  
  
{Notes}: Ashen Skies: Whoops. X3 Sorry. I don't realize sometimes that I keep shifting back and forth from Role-Play modes. My tenses keep getting mixed up.   
  
Jania: Basically, Quatre was just really tired as he said that. =D He really meant it, of course. He was just sleepy. Trowa just wanted to get him into his comfy bed as soon as possible.   
  
Thanks again for the reviews. The more, the quicker the chapters go up.   
  
Regents are nearly finished. I'll finally have more time for this. =)  
  
Warning: Duo's inner-conflict arises in this chapter. He reflects on exactly how out of character he seems to himself. I was really into writing this chapter. X3 I was just so emotionally drawn into it.  
  
Have as much fun reading as I did writing   
  
---and remember. Flames aren't nice.  
  
- - -   
  
Duo awoke with the immaculate sun's rays shining upon his face through slits of the blinds in his window. He gripped the blue satin sheets of his bed and stretched his muscles before opening his eyes. Fluttering them open slowly, he yawned and threw the covers sleepily off his drowsy body.   
  
He lay there for a minute trying to recall what happened, why he was there, and what the hell time or day it was. His eyes shifted to the clock on his wall. It was only about 9:30 a.m. The last he remembered was looking down on the sleeping form of Quatre while watching Queen of the Damned. He must have fallen asleep too. Had Quatre awoken and carried him into his bed? It couldn't be. Quatre was one tough cookie but Duo was just a little too heavy for the small blond's weight to carry.   
  
'…well there's a first time for everything.' He thought. He didn't know. Duo was just too tired to think about such complexity at the moment.   
  
Yawning, Duo propped himself out of the bed reluctantly. If he wasn't so worried about making an impression on Heero he'd have stayed in bed for hours on end. The stoic piolet just wasn't one for laziness.   
  
'Besides,' He thought, 'I'm too hungry to sleep.'  
  
He thought for a couple of more minutes. Did he really want to face Heero after not receiving a single glance last night? Would it just be shameful? Humiliating? This was nothing new, but it sure did hurt.   
  
On the other hand, Quatre was always up by now. He always had breakfast set out on the table and many comforting things to say . Not to mention the ways to break tension between himself and Heero.  
  
Duo reflected on this for a while and, after a few thoughts of Quatre and his fabulous breakfast pastries, the chestnut haired boy was motivated. There was no way he was going to let a guy come in between him and his best friend. ---and his best friend's cooking.  
  
The chestnut haired boy walked out of his room, stomach growling and aching from hunger. He'd had popcorn and fudge last night, that was about it. But, as he walked into the vast hallway of Quatre's mansion, he didn't smell the usual breakfast. No usual clatter of dishes. No chit chat of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei while Heero grunted and nodded at everything.  
  
Instead, nothing. Duo frowned. If Quatre wasn't up yet, was something wrong? That was a little out of the ordinary.  
  
As he turned the corridor of the kitchen and the hallway, (his room was always fairly close to the kitchen.) he saw Wufei sitting on the counter, fully clothed already. Duo's heart skipped the beat when he saw Heero sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. A newspaper lay in front of him as his eyes skimmed it, rugged-looking brown hair draped into his eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, his chest bare. Striking. He was truly beautiful on the outside. Why wouldn't Heero let him see the person on the inside?  
  
'Great.' He thought sarcastically. 'Just the two I needed.'  
  
Duo extracted a breath as he drew near the table. Wufei looked up from whatever he was thinking about.   
  
"Good morning, 'fei." Duo greeted, voice monotone with simplicity.  
  
Wufei cocked a brow as if he weren't used to the tranquility of his ally. "Eh. Good morning, Maxwell."   
  
Heero looked up from the paper. "Hm," was all that came from his mouth. The most complex greeting he would give.  
  
Duo's heart lurched. He wasn't in the mood for this behavior today. He wanted to work on getting Heero to open up. He wanted it so badly. But he couldn't deal with it.  
  
"Qu-atre…" He choked out, voice hoarse from holding back tears. His teeth in a tight clench as he spoke. He turned to Wufei, finding he was looking in his direction. Surprisingly, he was concerned.

The American boy saw Heero look up from the corner of his eye, an unaffected look in the deep Prussian of his eyes. Duo swallowed hard. He couldn't look at Heero. He couldn't.  
  
"Damn it, 'fei!" Duo cried, holding back tears. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to talk to Quatre. "Where is Quatre?"   
  
Wufei looked slightly startled, but more offended. He looked like he was holding back an urge to dispute. "Calm down, Maxwell." he retorted with a slightly snobbish detest on his face. "Him and Barton are just still sleeping."  
  
Duo paused. Tilting his head slightly, he looked off course. His features molded into a damaged look. "W-hat? Both of them?"   
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes…the both of them. In Winner's room I suppose. Barton's is empty."   
  
Duo felt his heart constrict with a tinge of jealousy. He wanted what Quatre and Trowa had together with Heero. Even before last night when Quatre revealed his feelings of Trowa to Duo, it was evident. Evident in the way they looked at each other. Smiled at each other, laughed with each other. Even the way Quatre opened Trowa's heart. A fragile boy through whose soul you could see had been through so much when they first met was now able to feel so much more than pain and insignificance .  
  
Oh, God. He should be happy for Quatre. He should have been spending his time right then to rejoice on Quatre's mutual love. But, how could he when he felt so alone? When all he wanted was the comfort of a friend? He couldn't disturb them.  
  
Wufei looked about to say something. His lips parted, words ready to flow from them. Duo didn't know what but he didn't care to stick around and find out. He turned around and made his way quickly back to his room. His pace sped until it was a jog.  
  
When he closed himself in his room Duo looked ahead of him to his private bathroom. The tears welled in his eyes but his pride wouldn't allow them to flow.  
  
Duo made his way to the mirror of the bathroom. He studied himself. There were bags under his eyes for hell knew what reason. Probably from stress. He tugged his long, messy hair out of it's braid and pursed his lips. His shoulders surrounded now with thick, brown, and wavy locks of hair.  
  
'Maybe I should stop making it seem I think I'm a god.' He thought to himself with a pensive frown. What he once thought were antics that would do none other than lighten the mood could be what was chasing Heero away.  
  
"What do you wish of me, Heero? What!?" He wanted to scream. He wanted to be everything Heero wanted. He wanted to collapse and cry for hours. But, the Shinigami didn't cry. He knew no pain. Just the happiness in which it took somebody like Quatre to see right through. Duo just never stressed so much over love. It was a just a stupid, ludicrous, and daft little emotion that caused him nothing but hurt. It never hurt him. Never. Why should it start now? Why should some stoic, emotionless, thick-headed Gundam pilot ruin his outlook on himself? Why should he feel so obligated to change his personality because it doesn't draw Heero's attention?  
  
Why? Why did he love this boy so much? Duo shut his eyes tightly. It was so much deeper than he liked. He loved Heero's soul. The hidden soul he wanted to see. He wanted to embrace Heero and whisper to him that everything didn't have to be so serious and distant.   
  
Duo surrendered to his feelings when he saw a tear drip down his cheek through the mirror. So early in the morning yet it was such a hard day already. He took a tissue from the box on the sink and wiped his face. He bit his lip as his gaze drew to the bathtub.   
  
"You deserve it, Duo." He nearly heard Quatre whisper. In the back of his mind he saw his best friend lecturing him to relax. Quatre didn't mean to be absent at the moment. He'd be right by Duo's side if he knew Duo was feeling this way.   
  
Duo sighed. How could he have not been happy for the blonde in the first place? A smile crept across Duo's fatigued face, finally. He would talk to Quatre when he woke up, but for now a bath was in order. Duo walked over and took a seat at the edge of the tub and turned on the water. He checked the faucet's warmth and gave a satisfactory nod to himself. It was time to relax. Then maybe he'd ask Quatre out to breakfast to chat about everything. He'll be damned if Quatre didn't tell him every single detail about Trowa.


	5. Drastic Measures

{Title} Sweet Enigma  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 5. Drastic Measures  
  
{Summary} Duo "chats" with Quatre. Quatre can't take it anymore. He needs a plan.  
  
{Notes} ;) Muah. Sorry for putting this off. I finally got my laptop. My other computer had an undetected virus and it kept me from even writing this. Without further delay…have fun!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Quatre yawned stretching his arms out to greet the morning rays of sunlight. They caught his glistening smile perfectly as he reflected on the previous night. He tilted his head up in reassurance that Trowa was still beside him. A peaceful glimpse of Trowa's sleeping form relaxed his muscles, still tense from laying down for so many hours.   
  
The blonde scooted up very slowly, careful not to disturb Trowa's sleep. His upper body was hoisted up on the slanted pillow, his arm hung around Quatre's shoulder almost protectively. Quatre snuggled into Trowa's chest, his hand trailing up to lace with the older boy's slender fingers. A blissful sigh escaped Quatre's lips. How could he have put off a relationship so beautiful? How could he have kept such a strong emotion bottled up inside in fear of it dying? He realized now this emotion could never die. This relationship could never be ruined and should never be doubted.   
  
His fingers started to trace the ripples in Trowa's chest muscles. He felt safe.   
  
Trowa stirred, making a small groaning noise as his eyes fluttered open. His grip around Quatre tightened momentarily. Quatre could feel Trowa's warm lips press against his forehead. He tilted his head up, eyes slipping shut in a moment of bliss.   
  
"Good morning, little one." Trowa's deep voice greeted sleepily.   
  
Quatre smiled, snuggling more into Trowa. "Ohayo Gonzaimasu, Trowa."  
  
"Sleep well?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "Best in a while. You?"   
  
"Very much the same." Trowa whispered back affectionately. His fingers began to tangle themselves in Quatre's soft locks.   
  
A few moments later the two were, reluctantly, ready to rise. Quatre wanted to check on how Duo was feeling and they were both ready for breakfast. Quatre felt weird as it was sleeping so late. It was about 9:00 A.M now.  
  
Trowa slipped into the bathroom, to shower and prepare for the day, with one final kiss on Quatre's lips.   
  
Quatre smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall. He really couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. He was asleep for most of it, but he almost felt awake the whole time. He almost felt the breathing of Trowa's body as he lay on his chest even in his sleep. Perhaps this would become a habit for them? He wouldn't mind one bit!  
  
He stretched his arms above his head, peaking in Duo's room. He brought his arms down and knocked lightly on the already open door. "Duo?" Quatre's blue eyes skimmed the dark room until they rested upon the sleeping form of his best friend. A smile crept to his lips at the sight of Duo's wet hair creating a curtain around his face as he sat on the bed with his head in his palms. A wistful look rested upon his face.   
  
Duo's violet eyes shifted to Quatre with alarm. His head perked up slightly in excitement. "Quat?"   
  
Quatre shrugged. "Who else?" He didn't particularly favor the look on Duo's face. It meant deep thought and perhaps despair. Especially being that Duo only thought, of his own accord, in his room when there was truly something wrong.  
  
Duo rose to his feet and walked over to Quatre. His grin was nearly dangerous. But too much sadness peaked through. It was way too easy to see. This wasn't Duo. This was some lovesick pilot, wanting nothing more than to stop being lovesick.   
  
Quatre backed up slightly with a chuckle. Already he could feel Duo's questions spilling into the air.   
  
"Sleep well?" He asked, voice clearly implying his night with Trowa.   
  
"Duo, please. I came to see how you were doing." Quatre insisted, still backing up playfully.   
  
Duo stopped with a shrug. Quatre paused. "As good as I can be I suppose." Quatre frowned. He liked that answer about as much as he'd liked Duo's expression when he first walked into the older boys room moments ago. Quatre tilted his head, about to ask why he can't be better, when Duo abruptly barked and lessened the distance between them. "Come on Quatre!" He grabbed Quatre's hand, the blonde being startled out of his thoughts. Quatre blinked, trying to regain normal heartbeat after being so surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but he quickly shut it. He just couldn't be happy…he couldn't talk about happy events knowing Duo wasn't feeling his best.  
  
Quatre simply smiled, turning the tables and grabbing both of Duo's hands. "Later." He whispered. Duo gave him a confused look, obviously having been awaiting this conversation all morning.   
  
"Later?"   
  
Quatre nodded. He ignored the demand for a more detailed answer in Duo's features and simply replied, "Later."   
  
The braided boy frowned. "Qua-."  
  
"Hungry." Quatre interrupted, trying to get Duo's mind off of this conversation and onto food. "Did you eat?" Duo shook his head. He was visibly wanting to change the subject back but Quatre wouldn't allow it. "Well then…lets go!" He spoke enthusiastically before pulling Duo down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
Once there, they realized it was empty. Quatre saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk privately and shoved Duo towards the table. Duo's look was modest and blamed Quatre for being a good friend. Reluctantly though, he just sat in the chair closest to the cooking Quatre.  
  
Quatre was just providing an open opportunity for Duo to speak his mind. And until then, Quatre wouldn't say a single word about last night with Trowa.  
  
"So…about last night with Trowa-"  
  
"Hush, Duo. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Duo sighed, defeated. Quatre smiled, looking at Duo out of the corner of his eye. "You know those little pancakes? And you fill them with liquid strawberry that, God knows how, you make from scratch?"   
  
Quatre nodded in understanding, turning towards the cupboards to get the instruments needed for making what his best friend desired. Once finished with that, he stood on his toes to get the pancake mix from the cabinet above the stove.   
  
Duo couldn't help a smile. It was weak, but Quatre settled it for the most sincere he'd receive at the moment.   
  
The silence in the kitchen was comfortable as always. But something disturbed Quatre. Why in the world wasn't Duo telling him things all of a sudden? He paused from mixing the ingredients of the pancakes and abruptly turned to face Duo. "Alright, spill it." His voice was overflowing with concern.  
  
Duo jumped at the unexpected movement. His eyes were glazed with a barrier, one that wouldn't allow a lot of emotion through. Quatre recognized this. It was how Duo had acted in times before they had night long binges. Slowly, Duo started talking to Quatre about his worries on his own free will, and he seemed happy with it. But, could this reflect something Duo really felt? "Forget it." Was all he let escape his lips.  
  
Quatre frowned, stomping one of his feet. "Damn it, Duo! You can't do this to yourself!"  
  
"Can't do what to myself?" Duo asked sarcastically.  
  
Quatre was startled. He shifted his weight to a more comfortable stance. "You can't bottle these things inside. Don't you see-"  
  
Duo slammed his fist on the table and stood abruptly. "No, Quatre. Don't you see?"  
Quatre's features remained tranquil, allowing Duo the amount of time he needed to explain.   
  
"-Don't you see? That this…display of emotions…" He made a face Quatre could never forget. One nearly grossed out at the word emotion. "…is what's getting me in this fix?" Quatre opened his mouth to protest when Duo stepped forward. "I almost cried in front of Heero and 'fei, Quatre!" His eyes were accusing. "I've been a mess all morning!"   
  
Quatre tilted his head slightly to the side. "I don't see how this is really-"  
"You're missing my point?" Duo's voice was hollow and hoarse. He had tears he was holding back, but this time Quatre couldn't be certain. He didn't see much trace of them. The brunette was holding them back too well.   
  
Quatre shifted his weight again, purely out of nervous habit.   
  
"Well, let me take this opportunity to explain it to you." Duo's eyes rested upon Quatre's very sternly. "I told you from the start, letting emotions out is the one thing that holds a person back from accomplishing what they need in life. But, you told me it would help. And it did for a while, I can't thank you enough, but this time it's just bad! And I'm blaming you!"   
  
Quatre stepped back, only to bump into the stove, the oven handle digging into his back. He winced, unable to move. Pain shot through his heart like crazy at Duo's words.   
  
"I'm blaming you for making me think it's okay to just let my emotions hang free like this. It's only causing me pain. I love you, Quatre, like the brother I've never had. But emotions just suck."  
  
Quatre took the moment of silence to study Duo's eyes. He searched through the violet for some traces of something that still thought positively of emotions. The part of him okay with their deep discussions had to be in there somewhere. Finally, Quatre regained himself. He found the words for his retort and didn't tear his gaze from Duo for a split second. "Is it the emotions…or is it how you're choosing to handle them?"   
  
Duo paused, startled that Quatre would answer back so strongly.   
  
The blonde wasn't about to give up on one of the greatest companions, and one of the strongest people, he'd ever met in his life. "Wait." Quatre's eye caught a sarcastic gleam but it was far from emotionless. "Let me back up for a moment." Duo's eyes widened slightly at the retort. Quatre already regretting being so forward. "An emotion is something you feel. Something that you can't be yourself without, correct?" Duo opened his mouth in protest when Quatre cut him off again. "Of course it's correct." Ah man, Quatre vowed to himself he'd never be sarcastic ever again. "Now, is bottling them up making you feel any better Duo?"   
"Yes Quatre." Duo replied immediately. His face showed signs he'd contemplated this over and over again. "In fact, yes it is."   
  
Quatre folded his arms across his chest, gesturing for Duo to continue.   
  
"From this morning when I cried in the tub, Quatre. I feel so much more than weak now…than vulnerable." Duo's expression was semi-soft. His voice was a whisper of stern.  
  
Quatre sighed, finally seeing clearly what the problem was. He discarded his current project with the pancakes and walked to the fridge. There he grabbed a bottle of water. "Duo…I know you so well now, I forgot I knew you then." A smile tugged heavily on Quatre's lips.   
  
Duo just looked confused. "What?"  
"I mean…you've changed a lot Duo. And you've welcomed that change,"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"-up until now-mind you and let me finish." Quatre finished the sentence then added, walking over to Duo. He handed his best friend the bottle of water. Duo gratefully sipped from it. "You were so much happier when you started talking to me about things. I'm not the only one that noticed either. We all saw it."   
  
Duo stayed silent, giving Quatre credit for that bit.   
  
"More importantly, you felt it."   
  
"Not anymore." Duo repeated, almost agitatedly.  
  
"Up until now!" Quatre enforced again, stronger than anything he had so far.  
  
Duo shut his mouth to any more protest. Quatre couldn't help but wonder how all of this suddenly came up in one morning.  
  
"When you cry you allow your body to release any built up tension. When you keep things in, agitation comes much quicker."  
  
Duo sighed. He was slowly beginning to remember why he'd started opening up to Quatre in the first place.   
  
"And if you're worried about looking stupid, believe me…when you tried to hold back before you've never looked stupider." Quatre stated blatantly.  
  
"It's not all looks, Quatre…the great Shinigami doesn't let things bother him."   
"Duo, you're only human. If you can find one person that doesn't let at least one thing bother them-"   
"My point, Quatre, is that I'm not somebody that will break down. I am somebody that will always try my best to keep myself collected and succeed."  
  
Quatre sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "And that's okay Duo." Quatre's eyes were fixed upon his friend determinedly. "You can do these things without becoming a robot set in one mode." He knew Duo really wouldn't see how. He wasn't exactly an expert on these things. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you…"  
  
Duo's eyes widened and reduced back to normal size again. His eyes showed just a hint of amusement. He opened his mouth to protest out of his own stubbornness.  
  
Quatre's hand slowly rose to Duo's face. His thumb stroked Duo's cheek. "Emotions suck so much." His opinions obviously didn't reflect in the last sentence by the way he spoke. "But without them, you and I wouldn't be as we are today."   
  
Duo frowned, his hand hesitantly reaching out to wipe the tear from the corner of Quatre's eye. "Quat…"  
"And damn it Duo," Quatre continued, his teeth gritted with enthusiasm as he bit back sobs. "This is the best and truest friendship I've had in my entire life."  
  
Duo bit his lip, staring into Quatre's hopeful blue eyes. "Nobody leaves me as speechless as you do, Kitty Kat."   
  
Quatre smiled, taking pride in the thought. He could tell Duo was still uneasy about things.   
  
"I guess you just really need to teach me how do deal with my emotions properly, eh?" Duo finally smiled fully, his whole heart going into the sly smirk. If he didn't trust Quatre so much this would be a lot more strenuous.  
  
A laugh escaped Quatre's lips as he threw himself into Duo's arms. "I knew you were buried under there!"  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre, withdrawing only enough to look upon his face. "Nobody is as patient with me as you are."  
Quatre shrugged. "Actually, it took me quite the short amount of time." He looked skeptically into Duo's eyes.   
  
"Yeah, but anybody else would have either walked away or set me off more." He squeezed around Quatre's shoulders fondly. "Maybe it's your trademark enigma that kept me soft."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Duo…I couldn't care less. As long as you're okay."  
  
Duo reflected upon this for a couple of moments. "Not fully okay." He released Quatre.   
  
Quatre looked quizzically upon his best friend.   
  
"I want my Hee-chan, Quat." he said simply.   
  
As he did, Trowa rounded the corner. He wore a forest green turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark jeans. His jade eyes were brighter than ever.   
  
Quatre beamed, thinking for a moment he might have something to do with that. But he wouldn't greet Trowa until he finished this conversation with Duo. "You'll get him, my friend." Quatre's features wrinkled with thought. "We just really need to figure out how."  
  
Trowa came up from behind Quatre and slipped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Quatre tilted his head up to meet Trowa's lips in a sensuous kiss.  
  
Instead of jealousy, Duo's features took the form of admiration. He wouldn't say anything. Quatre could tell it'd wait until Trowa left.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Trowa asked, eyes straying to the abandoned pancake batter.  
  
Quatre's eyes followed the gaze as he leaned into Trowa's chest with a warm feeling filling his own. "A party?"   
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh. "Yup. A strictly non-Trowa party." he continued with a wink.   
  
Trowa frowned.  
  
"Nah…" Quatre winked, releasing himself from Trowa's arms and back to preparing breakfast. "We're actually more or less plotting diabolical tactics."   
  
Duo shot Quatre an accusing glance. "You were."   
  
"Ah. Mind if I join?"   
  
Quatre glanced to Duo, questioning if it were okay to reveal some to Trowa.  
  
Duo waved his hand in surrender. "Go ahead."  
Trowa looked suddenly aware. "Oh. The Heero thing."   
Duo shot a glare to Quatre.  
  
Quatre threw his hands up. "Honest to God I didn't say a thing."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He wouldn't."  
Duo raised a brow. "Then how would you know?"   
  
"You were flagrant." The braided pilot shot Trowa a confused glare. "You were obvious." Trowa corrected.   
  
"You two were so meant to be…" Duo teased for Quatre's earlier comment.   
  
Quatre blushed. "Duo!"   
  
"It's okay little one." Trowa's voice surprised them with tenderness.  
  
Quatre turned slightly to look into Trowa's eyes. Duo perked his head up slightly in anticipation.  
  
"After all, he is right."   
  
Quatre's heart fluttered. "Aw…Trowa!" He wanted to throw himself into Trowa's arms and kiss every inch of cuteness right off his face.   
  
Trowa smiled back, walking closer to Quatre.  
  
Duo just fell back into his chair and yawned mockingly.   
  
The other two simply ignored the action. Quatre tried hard not to laugh at his best friend.  
  
"Would you be mine, Quatre?" Trowa asked tenderly.   
  
Quatre's eyes watered almost instantly. His heart was overflowing with the strong emotion of love. He reached out to touch Trowa, only to be scooped up by his two very sturdy arms, spun around, and put back down.   
  
Quatre nodded briskly. "Yes, Trowa Barton, I will go out with you." His voice was overwhelmed with emotion. Yes, they were officially official! And perhaps this would even motivate Duo! He threw himself against Trowa's chest, tilting his head up to meet Trowa's soft lips again. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of moments.   
  
Duo finally stood and Quatre turned his gaze from Trowa reluctantly. "Well, congratulations, lovies." He teased, affectionately. "I know you will both be happy."   
  
"Correction Duo." Quatre began as if inspired by the moment. Duo shot him a questioning glance. "You and Heero will be happy as well…"  
  
"Uh oh…what are you saying?"   
  
Quatre glanced at Trowa one last time, letting him know he would fully be in on whatever he was planning, and pulled from their loving embrace. He was more determined than ever to give Duo he happiness he so deserved. "Well, You and I can dance tremendously well, Duo. Think about it."   
  
Duo was in deep thought, but he still didn't follow. "I really don't understand."   
  
"Trowa is an awesome singer." His glance changed betwixt his best friend and his now boyfriend. His eyes caught a dangerous glint of excitement and plotting. "I think we could make something of that." 


	6. Suppression

{Title} Sweet Enigma  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 6. Suppression  
  
{Summary} Heero has no idea what's up with everybody. And he couldn't care less. Or could he?   
  
{Notes} Time for Heero's take on things. If he seems a tad out of character it's on purpose. It will come together.  
  
Ashen Skies: It was kind of the whole point to have Duo smile at such a time. I know word usage seems out of place (believe me X3 I get into writing so much I might not even notice. That, or I had no other ways to describe how I pictured it.).  
  
Yup, so that whole chapter was the way it was on purpose. Sorry if it seemed a little iffy.  
  
Thanks for the input. =) There will be chapters about Heero and Duo.  
  
- - -   
  
Heero sat in his room, his fingers flying across the laptop as he typed an e-mail to Une. She was basically just asking how everybody was holding out after the war. Heero sighed. He couldn't exactly think of much more to type than "I am good, Quatre is well, Trowa is pretty good, Wufei is best he can be, and Duo is Duo,".   
  
He withdrew his hands from the laptop in thought. He hadn't really spent enough time with the others to actually know what was going on with them. Basically , though, he couldn't care less. Foolish antics like theirs weren't a good thing to get so caught up in at the moment.   
  
The perfect soldier paused. He almost had gotten sucked into their world of laughter. Duo had nearly persuaded him to actually go out and have a good time with these weekly bar outings. He still had a rather respectable time but some things just weren't for him.  
  
Like, Duo for instance. He'd caught himself falling for the considerably beautiful pilot. Catching the emotion, he quickly tried to terminate it from his mind.   
  
And, he couldn't think about this now. There were much more important things than love to worry about. Duo had nearly convinced him different.   
  
He sighed, brushing the thoughts quickly from his head. He rose from his seat, discarding the E-mail to Une for later.   
  
Little went through his mind, as he trained himself to do. His detached face remained as he picked himself up from his desk and wandered to the door. He opened it and started down the hallway. As he came closer to the kitchen, laughter rung through his ears. He quirked his brow, speeding his pace slightly. He finally grew close enough to turn into the kitchen. There he saw Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sitting around the table. Quatre sat on one of Trowa's knees and Duo sat in front of them. They all ate ice cream out of Styrofoam cups apparently from the ice cream place he and Duo always visited. Rarely did Duo ever go without him…but what did that matter? He definitely wasn't into Duo anymore.   
  
Heero kept a keen eye on them and made his way to the refrigerator to pour himself a cup of water. Nobody could really tell he still kept his eye on them.  
  
"So…he really does that?" He heard Quatre ask, a disbelieving smile on his face. He threw a glance to Heero and quickly pursed his lips to silence himself. He heard Duo's laugh   
  
What were they talking about? …no. It didn't matter what or who Duo talked about in his spare time. He might have let it once, but he wouldn't now.  
  
Heero shook his head, never taking his curious eye off of the three. Apparently Quatre and Trowa were still working toward a relationship and using it more openly. That's what it seemed like to him, anyway.   
  
Trowa's head slowly turned toward Heero with a surprised look. As if they didn't even notice him walking in. Usually Quatre had a bright smile to greet him with, at least. Not that it mattered to him.   
  
…The war might be over, but he was still the perfect soldier.   
  
"Oh, hey Heero." Trowa said, lips forming into a smirk.   
  
Duo's head was the next to turn. Heero thought he saw a glint of excitement and welcoming in those...er…decent looking... violet eyes of his. His pride just wouldn't allow him to think more than "Duo looks decent".  
  
"Hm." He semi-grunted out of spite. Out of spite? What the hell was spite anyway and why was he feeling it?  
  
Duo cleared his throat and quickly shot up. He kept his lips pursed and grabbed Quatre's arm. "Come on," He said with a secretive laugh. "Lets go bring Wuffie some ice cream."   
Quatre nodded and willingly followed, same conservative smile on his face. As if they were both keeping something. Heero quickly shook it off and Trowa rose, the smirk never wiped off of his face.   
  
"Heero. I wanted to ask you." He began, advancing toward Heero. The cobalt-eyed pilot simply shrugged as if wanting Trowa to continue. "Quatre wanted to have an outing tonight before he went back to work. You game?"   
  
Heero debated inwardly with himself. Did he really want to spend another night at the karaoke bar? He did have fun getting away from the house last night. Eh, if worse came to worse he could just leave. No questions asked.  
  
He simply nodded curtly. "I'm game."   
  
Trowa smiled. "Great. Have to really run, though." He said and ran off.   
  
Heero turned, watching Trowa leave the room. Why was he acting so bizarre?   
  
Shaking it off, once again, Heero walked back into his room.   
  
- - - - -  
  
That evening, Heero dressed in a forest green muscle tank, and a pair of black jeans. He tied on his boots and stood. It was very comfy. He studied himself in the mirror for about two seconds. That was pretty much all he cared to have. Moments later, he walked out of his room, musky scent still flowing from his body.  
  
He halted when he saw a huge pink piece of notebook paper hanging on the wall. Heero curiously grabbed it and started reading;  
  
Heero,   
  
I was kind of hoping you'd see this! Yup, we're gone. Sorry. Meet us at The Night A-sap.   
  
-From your secret admirer, (1)  
  
Duo  
  
P.S, very pretty color, eh? If you'd love an explanation, which admit it, you do, come. Perhaps Quatre can break it down for you in less complicated terms for your stoic ways of operation. See you there!   
  
Hm. Just like Duo to leave such a note. Heero crinkled it up. Some people would just never change. What were they all hiding from him? And would it be effective? If it were another attempt to get Heero to display emotion then good luck to them. It just wouldn't work. Stupid, dainty, dim emotion.  
  
Besides. Duo. Did. Not. Mean. Anything. To. Heero. He would just have to spell that out more clearly tonight. He'd thought surely he'd gotten through to the long-haired pilot the previous night.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, to his surprise, when he rounded the corned and saw Wufei sitting in the kitchen. The Chinese boy had his legs hoisted up Indian style on the chair. He ate rice out of a bowl with chopsticks. He was not nearly dressed for a night out. A simple t-shirt and white sweatpants.   
  
"Wufei?" He called.  
  
Wufei looked up from his bowl. "Good evening Yuy." He greeted, immediately glancing back to his bowl.   
  
"You're out tonight?" Heero asked skeptically. Wufei always went with them. It was a little out of the ordinary.   
  
Wufei grunted and rose from his seat. "Yup." He turned to Heero with a glance. His face was his usual serious look, yet he seemed as if he were hiding something in that voice of his. "I'm not allowed to interfere." He brushed past Heero with a smug look.   
  
Heero shot him a confused glance, warning very present in his voice. "Wufei…"   
  
But with that, he was gone. Heero clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. This shouldn't bother him. At all.   
  
Eager to find an explanation to all of this, Heero strode out of the kitchen, through the spacious halls, and out the front door.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
(1) Nope. That wasn't a typo. That was on purpose. X3   
  
I have very symbolic plans for the Heero's reply to Une's letter   
  
R & R please? 


End file.
